Hellhound
by radpineapple
Summary: Zed adopts a hellhound.


**A/N: This is my first Constantine fic. I just discovered this amazing show and was upset to find out it was cancelled. I don't know how well I did on the characters, but I hope you enjoy!**

 **The ending scene sort of wrote itself…I'm really insecure about it. I would love your feedback!**

 **I also don't know anything about hellhounds, so I just made everything up.**

"According to the location charm I put on our furry friend, she should be in here," John said, gesturing to the entrance of a storm drain.

Chas sighed, "Why can't the demons ever hide somewhere nice?"

"This isn't a demon, mate," John reminded. "She's a hellhound."

"Oh, right, hellhound," Chas said sarcastically. "My bad."

John gave him a look.

"So, are we going in or what?" Zed asked.

"There's no time like the present," John said, stepping into the storm drain.

He took out his lighter and flicked it on. The flame cast wavering shadows on the tunnel walls that seemed to come more and more alive as the trio trudged deeper into the sewer.

"If we drown in here, I'll kill you," Zed said.

John chuckled, "Drowning's the least of our worries, luv. We should be more worried about the hellhound."

Zed just glared at John's back in reply as he guided her and Chas through the sewer, the daylight getting darker and darker as they kept walking. John turned a corner.

Chas coughed.

Zed gagged, "What is that smell?"

"It seems we've stumbled upon her lair," John said. He paused, "I should have noticed a hellhound had been staying on Earth much sooner. The darkness is getting stronger."

A low growling sounded ten feet in front of them.

"John," Chas said warningly.

John tentatively raised his arm, casting the light from his lighter down the tunnel. Zed peered over John's shoulder to see two red eyes and white teeth glaring back at her from down the tunnel.

"Stay here," John said quietly to Zed and Chas. John raised his other arm and began to chant a magical incantation, which only made the hellhound's growling louder.

Zed and Chas exchanged a look.

John suddenly stopped in his tracks and became silent.

Zed and Chas exchanged another look.

"John?" Zed said cautiously.

"Zed, I need you to go back to the taxi and get my leather bag," he replied quietly.

"John," Chas said. "What's wrong?"

"She was pregnant," John said.

"What?" Chas asked. "Who was pregnant?"

"The hellhound. Her pups aren't old enough to cause any damage, but I don't have enough power to send her _and_ her pups back to hell. I need Zed to go get my bag."

Zed looked at Chas.

Chas nodded and handed Zed the keys.

"I'll be right back, John," Zed said and quickly rushed back the way they had come.

She hurriedly slopped through the ankle-deep sewage, trying not to think of what could be in there. She picked up her pace as they daylight intensified. She burst through the entrance of the storm drain and raced to the taxi. She quickly unlocked it and grabbed John's bag. She slammed the door shut and ran back to the storm drain.

Zed heard growling coming from deep within the tunnel and picked up her pace. Her foot suddenly caught on something and she fell face first into the reeking sewage. Zed sputtered and coughed. She caught a whiff of the sewage and gagged. She tightened her grip on the handle of John's bag and sat up. She was about to race off again when she heard a small whimpering noise.

Zed looked to her left and saw a small puppy huddled in the corner. Its fur was unnaturally red. It was one of the hellhound puppies. Zed stared at it, unsure of whether it was better to pick it up and take it to John or to just leave it. The puppy's breathing began to slow and its whimpering stopped. Zed moved a little closer to look at it, sloshing sewage as she moved. The puppy immediately began to pant and whimper again.

"Why would your mother leave you?" Zed wondered aloud.

The puppy lifted its head at the sound of her voice and began rapidly sniffing the air. Zed looked at it closely and realized it wasn't looking at her.

"You're blind," Zed stated.

A loud bark resonated through the sewer. Zed quickly picked up the puppy and tucked it into her sweatshirt and raced back towards John and Chas. Zed rounded the corner to see John and Chas slowly backing up. The hellhound was protectively guarding her puppies.

"What took you so long?" John asked.

"Sorry, I fell," Zed said.

"Are you alright?" Chas asked.

"I'm fine," Zed said, handing John his bag.

John unzipped the bag and quickly took out what looked like a rotting tree bark. He held it in front of him, causing the hellhound to snarl. John began to chant and slowly drew nearer to the hellhound and her puppies.

The pup inside Zed's sweatshirt began to wiggle, but it calmed down as John walked further away from them. The hellhound gave one last, long howl before she and her pups erupted into bright, red flames. The pup inside Zed's sweatshirt squirmed but then stilled once everything became quiet. John turned around and picked up his bag. He placed the rotting tree bark inside and closed it.

"Well, that's that," he said and led them out of the sewer. Zed opened her mouth and was about to tell John about the blind hellhound puppy in her jacket when he said, "Hellhounds are nasty creatures. It was good that we came when we did. The longer hellhounds stay on Earth, the more dangerous they become."

"Dangerous?" Zed asked. "Like what?"

"Like what you just saw in there, luv!" John said. "They're born to kill. They have no good qualities, despicable creatures."

The trio finally exited the sewer. Zed tucked the hellhound pup further down her sweatshirt, hoping John wouldn't be able to see it. He turned around just as she finished placing it out of sight.

He stared at her.

"What?" Zed said, fear creeping into her voice. There was no way he saw the puppy.

His eyes sparkled with amusement, "When you said you fell, I didn't realize you decided to take a swim!"

Zed looked down at herself. Her entire front half was soaked in sewage water.

"There is no way you are getting in my taxi covered in sewage," Chas suddenly said.

"I'm not completely covered," Zed said.

Chas surveyed her.

"I can sit down without getting anything wet," Zed said.

"She's right, mate," John said. "Besides, how else is she going to get a ride looking and smelling like that?"

Zed shot John a glare, "Thanks, John."

"You're welcome, luv."

Chas harrumphed but then held his hand out for the keys. Zed gave them to him, and he unlocked the taxi and got into the driver's seat.

Zed gave John a tight smile and quickly got into the car. She didn't want him to notice that there was a hellhound puppy in her jacket.

O

Fifteen minutes into the ride, all was quiet. The puppy began to squirm. Zed glanced up to see John looking thoughtfully out the passenger window and Chas focusing on driving. She slowly reached into her jacket and pulled the squirming puppy out far enough, so only its head was poking out of her jacket. It swiveled its head back and forth, taking in the scents of its new environment. The puppy's head stopped moving, and its sniffing intensified. It suddenly let out a small squeak. Zed's eyes widened, and she quickly shoved it back down her sweatshirt.

Chas' eyes snapped to the review mirror.

"What was that?" John asked.

"Oh, I just sneezed," Zed said.

John turned around and looked at Zed.

Zed gave him a smile.

"Bless you," Chas said, returning his attention to the road.

John narrowed his eyes but then turned back around.

The puppy squeaked again.

Chas looked in the review mirror.

John turned to look at Zed.

Zed wiped her nose, "Sorry, I guess I'm allergic to hellhounds or something."

John looked at her warily then smirked, "I guess it's what you get for making the whole cab smell like sewage."

Zed glared.

John turned back around and resumed staring out the window.

"…John?" Zed asked.

"Yes, luv?"

"What do hellhounds eat?"

"Big animals mostly. Bears, deer, elk, moose, humans, you name it."

"What about the baby ones?" Zed asked. "Do they drink their mother's milk?"

"Yes, but hellhound milk can be easily synthesized or substituted with cow milk," John paused. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

The puppy began to squirm again. Zed glanced up. Neither Chas nor John were paying her any attention and she quietly untucked the rose-colored puppy from her sweatshirt. It nestled its head over her collar. It sniffed the air again, but soon became bored. A few minutes later it fell asleep.

O

They arrived at the millhouse a few hours later. Zed quickly got out of the taxi, not wanting to be noticed. She hurried down the stairs and grabbed a gallon of milk from the refrigerator and immediately went into her room. She locked the door, set the milk down on her small table, and gingerly took the sleeping pup from her jacket. It blinked and began sniffing. Zed rested her back against her headboard and held the puppy against her chest.

"Hey, little guy," she said softly.

The puppy squirmed. Zed placed it on her bed. The puppy stood on shaky legs and began to explore. It sniffed around with curiosity. Zed furrowed her brow. Somehow, the puppy seemed larger than it had before. Did hellhounds grow faster than normal dogs? She blinked. Or maybe it was just her imagination. The puppy began to wander near the edge of the bed. Zed picked it up.

"Are you hungry?"

The puppy just squirmed. Zed placed it in her lap and poured the milk into an empty bowl she kept in her room when she hoarded food from the kitchen. She didn't want to wake anyone to get midnight snacks, so she stored food in her room.

Zed carefully placed the milk-filled bowl on her bed and lifted the puppy and placed it a few inches away. The puppy sniffed and its ears perked up. It cautiously walked forward, its nose sniffing wildly. It stopped just in front of the bowl and began to drink some of the milk.

Zed smiled, "There you go."

Zed had to refill the bowl three times before the puppy was satisfied. Maybe hellhounds did grow faster than normal dogs. Then again, she didn't know how long the baby hellhound had gone without sustenance of any kind. When the puppy finished drinking, it turned back towards Zed.

"Are you done?" she asked, carefully lifting the half-empty bowl and placing it on the table next to the milk.

The puppy reached Zed and began to whine. She lifted it, and placed it on her lap. It yawned and laid down. Zed smiled. This little guy didn't seem so dangerous. Before she knew it, Zed had drifted off to sleep, the puppy happily resting on her lap.

O

Light streamed through Zed's room. She slowly opened her eyes and stretched. She turned and nearly fell off her bed. A fully-grown hellhound lay next to her. Zed's breath caught in her throat. Apparently, hellhounds did grow faster than normal dogs.

"Zed!" Chas called from down the hall. "I'm making breakfast! It will be ready in ten minutes!"

"Okay!" Zed called back, keeping her eyes on the hound.

The hellhound stirred. Zed's eyes widened in fear. She glanced at the door. She turned back to see murky red eyes and a quivering nose facing her. Before she could move, it was on her. Fear coursed through Zed's body. She felt its hot breath on her face. The hellhound's snout was suddenly inches from her face. It opened its mouth. Zed closed her eyes…and felt something wet covering her face. She opened her eyes to see the hellhound playfully licking her face. Zed laughed and pet the hound's head.

"Alright, alright," Zed said, sitting up.

The hellhound whined playfully. Zed got up from the bed. The hound began to sniff wildly. It whined nervously.

"I'm right here," Zed reassured.

The hound yipped playfully.

"Shh!" Zed said. "Stay here. I'll be right back." Zed walked over to the door and glanced back at the hound, "Stay."

Zed unlocked the door and opened it. She closed it and made her way to the main room of the millhouse.

"Hey, Chas," Zed said upon entering the room. "I'm not feeling too well. I think I'm gonna eat my breakfast in bed."

Chas frowned, "Yeah, of course. What's wrong?"

"I'm not totally sure. I'm just tired and have a headache."

Chas handed Zed a plate with eggs, bacon, and toast on it.

"Thanks, Chas," Zed smiled.

"No problem," he said. "I hope you feel better."

"Me too," Zed said, quickly walking back down the hall again.

John entered the room just in time to see Zed leaving.

"Is she alright?" John asked Chas.

"She says she has a headache and feels tired. I think she just needs to rest."

"Mmm," John said thoughtfully, staring down the hall.

O

"I'm back," Zed said quietly as she came back into her room.

The hellhound happily wagged its tail.

Zed giggled, "I brought you breakfast."

Zed placed the plate in front of the hound. It sniffed the plate and then ate the contents in one large gulp.

Zed sighed, "John did say you have a big appetite. How am I going to feed you?"

There was a small knock on Zed's door.

"Zed?" John's voice asked.

The hellhound growled.

"Shh!" Zed said and quickly opened the door, pushing John from entering her room by stepping out into the hallway. She leaned her back against her door.

John looked at her suspiciously, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

John raised an eyebrow, "Chas said you weren't feeling that great."

"Oh, yeah, well, I just have a small headache."

"Zed," John said, reaching for her door handle.

Zed blocked him, causing them to be only a few inches apart.

"What's going on?" John asked

Zed looked down at the floor.

"Zed…" John lifted her face with his hand so she looked at him.

"Just don't get mad at me, okay?"

"What did you do?"

"Well, it was just lying there alone, and it's blind, and the mother left it, and, John, I couldn't just leave it there to die, so I took it, and I didn't know it'd grow so fast," Zed blurted out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down," John said, putting his hands on Zed's shoulders.

Zed took in a deep breath and slowly opened her door, "It's harmless, John, I promise."

John gaped at the hellhound lying on Zed's bed.

"Please, don't hurt it," she said, looking up at him.

"Hurt it?! Zed!" John hissed. "It could've hurt you!"

"But it didn't! It's fine, John!"

John ran his hand over his face then looked at her sternly, "Zed, that was reckless."

"Like you aren't reckless!"

"That's different!"

"How?!"

"It just is!"

"That wasn't an explanation."

John suddenly tensed and gripped the doorframe behind Zed, "It's coming."

The hellhound bounced off the bed and stood happily beside Zed. Zed stroked it, and its tail began to wag.

"See, John? It's harmless."

John pushed off the wall and turned away from her.

He suddenly spun back around, "Fine. Fine! Keep the hound from hell, Zed."

Zed smiled, "Thank y – "

"But you're taking care of it. You have to feed it, give it the proper shelter, and, you know, clean up after it."

Zed beamed and hugged John, "I will! I promise!"

O

John sighed as he came back down the hallway and entered the main room of the millhouse.

"What was that about?" Chas asked, sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Zed adopted a hellhound."

Chas choked on his coffee, "What?"

"Yup," John said, flopping down on the couch in front of the fireplace.

Chas studied John for a moment. "No way," he said.

"No way what?" John said, looking up at Chas annoyedly.

"You let her keep it."

"Yes, I let her keep the hellhound!" John paused. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's nothing," Chas said, turning back to his breakfast.

John turned away from Chas, pretending to be unfazed. It only lasted a moment. He sighed angrily and turned back to Chas, "It's not nothing. What is it?"

"You'd never let _me_ adopt a hellhound."

"Yes, I would."

Chas looked up at John and raised an eyebrow, "You wouldn't even let me keep that evil witch's cat, remember?"

"No, I don't remember," John lied.

"Yes, you do," Chas said coolly.

John huffed, "What's your point?"

"I think you have a soft spot for Zed."

"I do not have a 'soft spot' for Zed!"

"Then why are you getting so angry?"

John grumbled and turned away.

Chas smiled. It was a rare feat to win an argument with John Constantine.

"Hey, John!" Zed called from down the hallway. "Do you have a leash or something I could use?"

John sighed, "I'll be there in a second!"

John got up from the couch and walked over to a cluttery table. He sorted through the contents until he found a long, silvery rope.

"Soft spot," Chas said as John walked towards Zed's room.

"Shut up."


End file.
